The Bet
by Basic-bookworm
Summary: This is the oneshot of The Bet, founded by Tanith Low, Greya Smith me and Crepella Blade. The bet is on how long and under what circumstances Val and Skul are gonna get married. Valduggery. And better than it sounds. KPlus to be safe.


_A/N: I got this idea and had to write about it. I PROMISE this is a oneshot._

The Bet

"So you won't say it?"

"No, I believe that I was correct."

"Bull. You just don't want to say sorry."

"Because there's no need."

"THERE IS SO!"

"Is not."

"So!"

"I am ending this conversation before I end up stooping to your level of immaturity."

"Well, technically it would be stooping _lower_ than me because I'm younger."

Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant stood in the middle of the Sanctuary waiting room, having an argument about not even God knows what. Tanith Low, Greaya Smith and Crepella Blade were sitting on the seats and staring at them, heads tilted slightly to the left.

"I _knew_ it." Tanith announced making sure it was loud enough for the arguing couple to hear. They stopped and looked at the three girls, all strangely sitting the exact same way.

"You knew _what _exactly?" Skulduggery snapped.

"Definitely." Greaya declared, ignoring them.

"Bets, anyone?" Creepy asked.

"A hundred on within a century. He'll make the first move." Tanith placed her bet.

"The same on about five years and that she makes the first move." Greaya.

"No way, it'll be ten years because both of them will be too scared and stubborn to act until one day someone'll get tired of the obvious mutual attraction and shove their heads together so that they kiss. The same BTW." Creepy finally put in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Valkyrie cried.

"We're taking bets on when you two will get married. Tanith thinks within a century and Skulduggery'll make the first move. Creepy thinks about ten years because you're both so stubborn and shy about that and that someone will shove you into a kiss—AND YOU CAN'T DO IT YOURSELF, CREEPS! That would be cheating. I think it'll be five years and you'll make the first move."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery stared at the three, their mouths hanging open, then turned to each other. They burst out laughing and the girls shook their heads.

"I change my bet," Tanith said, "it'll be soon after she turns eighteen for sure."

"Why do you think we're going to be married?" Valkyrie asked, still trying to get a hold of her giggles.

"It's _obvious_." Creepy said, in a tone that said that she didn't think she had to say it.

"Yes, it is." Valkyrie agreed and everybody in the room stared, Skulduggery took a step away. "You're crazy" she finished.

_Shortly after Valkyrie turned eighteen. At The Wedding Reception._

Tanith had collected her money, and Creepy was in process of collecting hers, as they had both won the bet. Over the years, the people in on the bet had grown to several thousand, about 50 had won.

Despite losing a substantial amount of money and watching the two other bet-founders go round and collect the couple thousand they'd won, Greaya felt very happy, as being the one who'd shoved the two together in the first place.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery stood up at the main table (which she was happily sitting on).

"Skulduggery and I met at my Uncle's funeral." Valkyrie started.

"She was nothing more than a scrawny, annoying little girl who wanted to tag along."

"And he was a bag of bones." Valkyrie teased back. Skulduggery had fallen into a magic pond about a year back, becoming flesh again. _(A/N: I LOVE THE MAGIC POND IDEA!)_

The speech went on for about another minute, describing their relationship in several ways, they bantered a bit during it, but nobody minded.

"About two years ago, Skulduggery and I were having an argument about not even God knows what. We were interrupted by Tanith Low saying 'I knew it', that day, three women, sat watching us, and they already knew that we'd be here eventually. I've been following the bet for a laugh, and was surprised that by nine months ago it broke the world record for most people involved in one bet."

"There were thousands, throughout the world, all taking bets on _when_ we'd be married, not _if_. Valkyrie and I laughed and laughed, made fun of it, all the while we were both scared at how obvious our feelings for the other were."

"But we never thought that the other had the _exact_ fears, the _exact_ feelings as we had ourselves.

"So let's have a round of applause for everyone who took a bet!" Valkyrie called. There was a thunderous round of applause.

"Alright, Now _the last_ part of this speech!" Skulduggery's voice rose above the clapping. "Seven months ago little miss Greaya Smith--"

"I'M OLDER THAN YOUR WIFE, SKUL!" Greaya called, laughing.

"As I was saying _little miss_ Greaya Smith got tired of us skulking around, not doing anything about our feelings, so she tricked us into going into a windowless, white room with only a fridge, two chairs and _one _bed and _literally_ pushed us together so we were kissing then ran out of the room, got Tanith to reinforce the door then locked it."

"She left us in there for a whole _week_, there was food in the fridge. We had nothing to do all day but talk, and talk we did, you see, when Greaya pushed us together, let's say we kissed _a bit_ longer then absolutely necessary."

"We emerged a couple. So _another _round of applause for Greaya!"

After all the applause Greaya called, "If only I'd waited for another few years! I'd be gathering my money!"

The rest of the night went well, the happy couple kissed many, many times and the party lasted _long_ after they'd left the part to do _everyone knows what_!

_A/N: OK! There you go! Yay! I HAVE A CHALLENGE! I want you to make a fic, multichip or no, of what happened in the white room! Just something I am wondering about._

_If you DO decide to do it, PLEASE tell me! I want to read it!_

_Thanks for reading_

_~Greaya Smith_


End file.
